


A Good Story

by roseroseyang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroseyang/pseuds/roseroseyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是个来自于一条新闻的脑洞，原新闻不知真假，只看到有人引用：http://weibo.com/1790597487/BBiVxkHTe?type=comment#_rnd1419262133829</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Story

**Author's Note:**

> 代贴，作者：风仁喵狼

糟糕透了，一切都变得不可控，门外的记者举着长枪短炮，而我们的队长则被卸了枪。  
“我要一个解释，steve，关于这篇报道的解释。”fury局长的眼伤未愈，此时睁着唯一的眼睛瞪视着steve：“为什么会出现这种照片，你确定不是借位。”  
Steve没有说话，他也在瞪视，不过他的对象是一张报纸，报纸的首页有四张角度一致动作略微不同的照片，上面的男主角正是被人们戏称为美国队长的纽约警局探员steve rogers。  
照片上的steve看上去和本人一样的英俊，金色的头发虽然印在黑白的报纸上也依然醒目，最重要的是他英俊的脸完全无遮挡，可以说是刚好望向镜头，而脸上那种有些羞涩却又无辜的表情，足以入选今年十大最佳颜艺。  
他的警服非常挺拔，高大魁梧的身材配上标准制服简直可以算得上是制服诱惑，而他又刚好靠在他的警车上，这样的造型足以上他入选今年十大gay先生。看到这里肯定有人说，为什么是gay先生？难道这样的英俊的男人，不是应该入选全球十大先生么？他是少女的梦想，而不是少年的梦想。  
那就是问题所在了，那就是他为什么登上了新闻头条而不是时尚杂志。因为在他的身前，半跪着另一名警员，他们距离非常近，近得甚至没有隔着任何的衣服，是的，即使从黑白报纸上，也能看出来他们正在干什么。  
“再说一次，我需要一个解释，我需要知道，为什么我们警局最优秀的警员，在执行任务期间在那里，啊哼，是的，让别人吃自己的黄瓜。”fury轻哼一声，把不满和困惑完全展示了出来。  
“不，这是一个……该死，我没有任何要解释的，sir，你可以停我的职。”steve挺直了身体，微微皱起眉头，看得出他有很多话想说，但最终什么也没有说。  
“是的，我只有停你的职，这还只是最好的结果。”fury看得出即使他逼问下去也得不到结果，于是站起了身，最后一次瞪向steve：“如果你想给我一个解释，我随时等候。”

Steve一个人坐在公寓的客厅里，那里丢着一个面具，黑色的半幅面具，本来还有一个防风眼罩做搭配，但是，就像灰姑娘的水晶鞋你不会捡到两只，那个男人的装扮，steve也只捡到了另一半。  
Bucky，steve只知道他叫这个名字，这显然不是一个真名，但是steve依然用它在那天之后进行了几乎半个城市的搜索。  
那天晚上是圣诞节，一个无聊的派对，不是特定的来宾，很随意的一个小酒馆。  
Steve rogers，男，25岁，单身。  
周围的警员，除了执勤的，都和自己的家人过节去了，steve也不知道fury怎么想的，竟然在这样的日子不给他安排任务，于是百无聊赖中，他决定还是去给自己找点乐子。  
比如，就在不远处的小酒馆，那里正有一场小心的party，老板sam是个风趣的黑人，显然他并不是相信基督，但他愿意让大家找任何理由聚会一下，于是有了那个临时的，几乎是在平安夜才决定开始的party。  
所以去的人，实在不多，至少，没有人专门冲着这个聚会过去。  
Steve也是，他甚至不认识里面的其他任何人。  
但这里总算有点人气，不用一个人在家里当沙发土豆。所以steve决定多待会，并且多喝了两口。  
他的脸上一直带着面罩，这是sam发给他的，算是party的入场券，他带着蓝色的头盔坐在角落里，听着不急不缓的音乐，度过有很多人的单人平安夜。  
至少在那个男人出现之前，他是这样打算的。

但是上帝从来不会让生活按照你的设定前进，他随时会插入其中，以显示自己的万能以及幽默感。比如说，他今天决定让单身25岁，括号处男反括号的steve，以一种匪夷所思的方式，脱离自己漫长到让人觉得阳痿的处男生活。  
当他坐在那里因为太热而脱下了头盔不到三分钟之后，一个男人，带着眼罩和面罩的男人做到了他的旁边。  
在酒吧里，大家都懂都，如果一个陌生人坐到你旁边是意味着什么。  
但很可惜，我们的steve不太懂，或者说，他压根没想过，一个男人和另一个男人之间会有什么关系，虽然gay在今天的生活中已经非常普遍，但是，直男们依然觉得他们和自己生活在平行时空，从来不会对任何靠近自己的男人产生其他多余的想法。  
于是当这个人一声酒气地倒向自己，然后被sam笑着请求帮忙扶到楼上的旅馆的时候，steve像任何热心而闲得无聊的人一样，都毫不推辞地去完成了这个任务。  
忘记说了，猎鹰酒吧的楼上就是猎鹰宾馆，都属于帅气的黑人老板，sam。

房间不大，刚好适合单身汉。  
Steve把这个比自己矮不了多少，看上去不壮却很重的男人放到床上以后，转身准备出门。  
“hey，大个子。”那个男人这样说。  
Steve不由转过了头。那个男人已经摘下了眼罩和口罩，有点慵懒地坐了起来，外套不知道什么时候已经被脱下，露出的左胳膊上有青色的略微金属质感的纹身。  
他的脸很年轻，也很英俊，并不是典型的美国人长相，而是混杂了一些东欧的血统，这让他看起来眼睛更加深邃，而且有一种魔性的吸引力，蓝绿色的眼睛像马尔代夫的泄湖一般静谧迷人，细看之下由有如同银鳕鱼般的碎光。  
此时他的嘴角勾起一点，并没有完全露出笑容，但是却有一种魔力，让你比他更先展露笑容。  
“他们说我值三百美元，或者更多。”他的眼角堆起一点笑纹，嘴角扬起了更大的角度，“不过如果是你的话，我想我可以打八折。”  
没有任何铺垫，也没有太多过度，steve觉得自己其实好像转身走出了房间，或者说，他应该是拒绝了这个荒诞的请求了的。但是等他稍微回过神来的时候，这个棕色头发的男人已经把他顶到了墙上，很用力，甚至有点疼，但这并不足以阻止steve离开——如果他想的话。  
但是他没有离开，有些吃惊地望着自己的下体，那里已经膨大，并且正被另一个男人用下体轻碰。  
“hey，专心点，大个子，即使你想操我，也不该只盯着你自己的老二看。”那男人的下体磨蹭着steve的老二，隔着裤子都能感觉到滚烫的感觉。  
亲吻，这似乎应该是亲密的两个人之间的行为，但是它在两个陌生人之间发生，一个人非常熟练，另一个人却极为生疏。  
但是很快，熟练的那个人开始喘息，他用自己的舌头有技巧地勾住另一个人的舌头，但另一个人却回应他了毫无技巧却极长的深吻，这差点让他窒息。  
“唔，大个子，你没接过吻么？要是你这样和姑娘接吻，一定会出人命。”乘着换气的间歇，棕发男人笑着喘息道，“难道我遇到了一个处男，天哪，真是不可思议。”  
“那我觉得你应该来点更棒的。”面前棕色头发的男人蹲了下去，用牙齿咬着steve的裤子拉链，抬起眼睛望着他，然后缓缓拉开。  
金发的男人突然就涨红了脸，他看上去那么羞涩，但是他的动作可一点都不羞涩，凭着本能，他用下体磨蹭着棕发男人英俊的脸。  
下面的男人隔着内裤啃咬着steve的老二，巨大的，超乎常人的尺寸带给他一阵兴奋。  
当内裤拉开的时候，巨大的老二直接拍打在男人的脸上，引起两个人的喘息。棕发男人在把巨大的老二含入口中之前，抬起眼睛来望着steve道，“如果你要呻吟，可以叫我的名字，我叫bucky。”  
Steve似乎没有听见男人的话，因为他整个人僵立在那里，所有的感觉都集中在了老二上，他的老二似乎已经融化在了bucky温暖柔软的口腔里。  
Bucky其实仅仅用嘴包裹住了steve阴茎的前半段，它太大了，完全没有办法完全含入，但是这对steve来说已经足够刺激，他无意识地开始往前冲撞。Bucky调整姿势，为他进行了深喉，这是bucky最难受的一次深喉，他从没接受过如此巨大的阴茎进入自己的喉管。事实上，他基本没有为任何人做过这个。  
他才不止值三百元，他的价格要比这个高得多，另外，他不是什么男妓，他是……  
算了，这些对此时的steve而言都不重要，他现在只知道面前的这个男人叫bucky，他正在为自己口交，而自己几乎融化在了他的口腔里。  
“等一下。”bucky在失败了两次之后，终于吐出了steve 阴茎，留下那根巨大的老二茫然地站立在空气中。  
“这里，我是说，你喜欢肛交么？”bucky整个人往后褪去，他还穿着他的T恤，但是下面早已经一丝不挂。  
bucky双腿大大打开，露出了隐蔽的部位，steve依然有些茫然，他感觉身体里一股火热的力量在窜动却找不到出口。  
“大个子，你是在等我自己手淫么?”bucky慵懒地笑道。事实上他的确在手淫，他的手指已经插入了自己的后穴，上面都是他的唾液。他可不指望这个大个子懂得帮他打开身体。  
手指插入身体，带来了条件反射式地呻吟，bucky的眼睛开始变得湿漉漉的，一直盯着金发的大个子，而金发的大个子也在茫然了半分钟之后，开始开窍，他跪到了bucky两腿中间，伸出自己的手指准备探进去。  
Bucky凑了过来，抓起他的手指含入口中，当steve手指上的枪茧撸过他的舌根的时候，bucky发出了诱人的呻吟声，他喜欢男人，更喜欢强壮的男人，这种男人粗糙的手掌能带给他巨大的刺激感。  
Steve把手从bucky的一个口抽出，放入了另一个口。  
Bucky此时已经探入了两根手指，为了让steve加入，他扩开自己的手指，让steve加入了进来，三根手指在以不同的频率进出，bucky的身体骤然绷紧，steve刚刚插入的手指刚好划过了他最敏感的地方。  
后穴被继续扩开，两个人的四根手指在里面反复进出，后穴变成了淫荡的小口，随着抽插不断张合。  
Steve默不作声地拉出了bucky的手指，bucky刚刚想调笑两句，但steve已经用吻堵住了他上面的嘴，随后，他的兄弟堵住了bucky下面的嘴。  
Bucky突然发现，自己的这个“客人”简直是个天才，仅仅过了十分钟，他的吻技已经突飞猛进，他把刚才bucky使用的所有招数都在他的嘴里使用了一遍。  
但更厉害的是，他的老二简直无师自通。Bucky不知道他是如何做到的，几乎每次都让龟头擦过自己最敏感的那一点。  
阴茎相当粗大，bucky感觉自己完全被撑开，肠道成为了steve阴茎的形状，饱满而充实，当然也有少许疼痛，bucky觉得自己才是第一次的那个，因为身体从来没有被扩张到这种程度。  
Steve的身后就是镜子，bucky可以清晰地看到自己下体和steve链接的地方已经被撑成了淫荡的O型，括约肌扩张到了极限，而身体充盈的快感也到了极限，随着steve抽插力度的加大，bucky收紧了脚趾，身体变得酸软无力，所有的感觉都集中在了身体的那一点上。  
事实上，他想抚摸自己的老二，但是做不到，steve把他的双手固定在了头的两边，然后拼命抽插，力量越来越大，bucky感觉自己坐着探索者号正在冲出大气层，冲向宇宙。  
最后很显然，整个飞船一定爆炸了，bucky感觉自己的眼前一片白亮，身体被抛到了宇宙中漂浮着，自己的燃料仓一定喷了面前的母舰一身，他听着自己大声叫喊着什么。  
“我叫steve，叫我的名字”有个遥远而模糊的声音在对他说，bucky不知道自己有没有叫出来，或者叫喊了什么，但是他能感觉到他的母舰依然完好，并且在继续冲刺。  
高潮过后的身体越发酸软，而身体里的男人还在横冲直撞，bucky觉得自己已经浸泡在了汗水里，疲倦得连声音都发不出来，身体肠道收缩抽搐，他觉得自己一定被操坏了，大概真的被眼前这个大个子干废了。  
Steve感觉到了bucky高潮之后收缩的肠道力度，在最后十几下把眼前的男人操坏力度的抽插之后射了出来。  
Bucky还躺在那里，一点也挪不动身体，他的下面被操到合不拢，精液顺着菊口流出，该死，自己竟然让一个陌生男人内射，居然没有带套，bucky有些混沌地想着，整个人昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
第二天他醒来的时候，那个叫steve的男人已经悄悄离开了，床单被更换过，他的身体也被清洗过——当然不包括里面，很显然那个细心的“客人”并不知道更多的常识。但bucky准备穿上外衣的时候，他看到自己叠得整整齐齐的衣服上面，放着三张一百美元。

Steve很后悔那天没有问清楚bucky的电话再走，但是fury的召唤实在太紧急，而他又不忍心惊醒熟睡中的bucky，所以最后，他只能把电话写在了三百美元上，然后放到了bucky的床头。他希望对方能给自己打电话，他觉得自己应该算是个不错的客人。  
但是他没有接到bucky的电话，而当他去猎鹰酒吧打听的时候，谁也不认识有这么号人物，而且他们还告诉他，他的价格太高了，根本不是这附近男妓的价格。  
至于sam，他表示自己从来不会去打听客人的隐私，况且那天晚上，那个客人一直带着面具和眼罩，他根本就不可能认出他是谁。  
Steve有些惶然，他觉得自己真是愚蠢，但是具体愚蠢在什么地方，好像又想不出来，但结局就是，他找不到他的bucky了，他失去了他的bucky，在他确定自己失去bucky的第十天，他明白自己爱上了这个男人。

当然生活不是言情小说，男主角不会为了心爱的人去放弃一切，至少，眼前的工作还是得做的，fury的紧急电话也还是要接的，只不过，他有了自己固定的夜生活——每天晚上去猎鹰酒吧等bucky。  
Sam是个不错的老板，当他了解了这个金发的大个子为什么每晚都来自己的酒吧，却从来不和其他人搭讪的原因以后，专门开了一次和上次几乎一模一样的party，希望同样的事情可以再次发生。而steve也再次带着蓝色的头盔做在同样的位置等待着，希望那个带着眼罩和面罩的男人可以出现。  
但是，此时的上帝明显处于逗你玩状态，他没有让那个男人出现，他只是让steve又多了一个失望的夜晚。

其实bucky也很失望，甚至比steve更加失望。  
他没想到自己竟然被操昏了过去，以至于没来得及找那个大个子要个电话。  
那个金发的，愿意和他一直接吻的大个子，竟然只留给他了三百美金而不是一个电话号码。Bucky对着镜子看了看自己，自嘲地笑了笑，原来自己看起来并不像barns家的少爷，而是像一个男妓。  
好吧，不管怎么说，那都已经过去，现在，他即将前往阿富汗开始他的兵役，希望自己还能平安回来。  
他把那三百元当成护身符塞进了自己的领章里。

Steve有些尴尬，办公室里又堆满了送他的巧克力，自从两年前他只身赴险，救下了洛曼斯坦大酒店劫持事件中了十八名人质之后，他成为了大家口中的美国队长，同时，也成为了无数少女的梦中情人，而他的办公室则成了巧克力品鉴中心。  
但是他依然单身。  
这让更多女性忍不住送他巧克力。  
他礼貌地拒绝了众多爱慕者的求爱，然后拼命工作，他唯一的业余爱好就是在各大“专业”网站上搜寻那个叫bucky的男妓的信息。  
但是一无所获。  
Steve觉得不可思议，他不明白为什么这个人竟然就如同蒸发般的消失了，可是他总觉得，这个人就生活在他的城市里，甚至就在他的辖区内。  
上帝看着这个男人忙碌了整整两年，开始露出了一点困惑的表情，他不记得自己给了世人这么深厚的感情，于是他回头看了看身边玩耍的丘比特，很明显，他背后箭少了两根。

Steve的感觉没有错，bucky的确就在他的辖区内，在他辖区最大的医院内，他躺在那里，整整半年。  
在阿富汗，我们的bucky经历了非同寻常地炼狱，或许是幸运，或许是不幸，他活了下来，但是他的左手受到了重创，再也无法弹钢琴——他曾经是全美国最年轻最被看好的钢琴演奏者。但是现在，他已经再也没有机会弹奏钢琴，他的左手仅能支持日常生活。  
半年里，家人为他进行了最好的治疗，整个barns家族动用了所有的资源来拯救他的左手，但最后的结果依然是，他永远失去了钢琴。

bucky躺在床上，当所有探望他的人离去之后，他慵懒而无所谓的表情从脸上消失了，他试着握了握自己是左手，很有力量，没有问题，然后把手掌翻下然后开始弹动手指，一种迟钝的感觉在手掌里蔓延，他的左手失去了生命力，他从一件乐器变成了一只手。Bucky放下手，抬起头了，有些茫然地望着墙面上的电视。  
上帝想了想，他觉得不能让丘比特一个人占了功劳，所以用手指推了一下镜头，原本只有爆炸点特写的镜头上被偏到了一个人身上，那个人身材高大相貌英俊，并且，他有一双长睫毛的蓝色眼睛，此时他并没有注意到镜头，他只是在全力地疏导人群控制现场。  
Bucky半年来都迷茫而涣散的目光突然聚拢，嘴角轻轻往上扬，蓝绿色的眼睛里溢出了光芒，就像月光下的马尔代夫泄湖里涌入了银鳕鱼。

三天后，也就是那张报纸登出头条的一天前，当steve刚结束了连续二十个小时的执勤准备回家的时候，bucky穿着一身黑色类似于警服的服装来到了他的面前。  
Steve在第一时间认出了他，蓝色的瞳孔骤然收缩，在路灯下显出一种迷人的金色，bucky站在他面前微笑，扬起半边嘴角。这是一个偏僻的角落，四周都没有行人，他们对视了一阵，steve决定开口问bucky是否愿意跟自己回家，但bucky直接半跪在了steve的面前，他不想再等了。

那天晚上的后半段是在距离他们最近的酒店里度过的，bucky的叫声让隔壁出差的中年人敲了半宿墙壁。酒店的所有平面超过一平米的物件上面都留下了他们的精液，steve甚至把bucky按在写字台上来了一回，而bucky一直喊叫到喉咙嘶哑，他觉得自己被steve的老二操到头脑发昏，最后除了叫喊他的名字以外什么都做不到。  
Bucky强撑着自己先要到了steve的电话以后才昏了过去，而steve则抱着被操昏过去的bucky不撒手，顺便还关闭了自己的手机——在连续工作了二十个小时后，他觉得自己有权力好好休息一晚。  
第二天清晨，也不知道是谁先撩起的，总之最后，bucky的膝盖发软，他双腿挂在steve的腰侧无力地随着steve的操弄晃荡，他觉得自己从腰以下都变成了steve的一部分，阴茎无力地垂在小腹上，依然点点滴滴地溢出前液体，他大概射了三回或者更多，总之，他觉得自己已经完全被掏空。  
但即使这样，他依然觉得兴奋，他能感觉到身体里的某个点在被反复刺激之后，在酸胀中开始有了舒服的感觉，慢慢地这种感觉再次扩散到小腹，于是前面已经疲软的阴茎颤巍巍地站了起来。  
Steve发现了这个变化，变得更加卖力，他把bucky从床上抱了起来，姿势地变更刚好擦过bucky某个敏感点，使得他连续抽搐起来，嘶哑地呼唤着steve的名字。  
Steve的手指抚弄着bucky的菊口，然后在bucky的喊叫声中插了进去，灵活的手指帮助阴茎擦过bucky最为敏感的一点。  
Bucky全身一紧，开始呻吟着哭泣，他的身体像过点一般抽搐，紧接着，淡黄色的液体从阴茎顶端溢出，他哭喊着表示自己的身体已经无法承受这样的快感，但是身体却继续吸吮着steve的阴茎，然后两个人同时达到了最后的高潮。

这些都属于个人隐私，虽然bucky昏了过去，看上去像被性虐待了一般，但是，这是他的愿望，steve仅仅是满足了他的愿望，他们都不知道自己已经上了报纸，steve给bucky留了言，告诉他自己先回警局一趟，然后再来接他。  
当他回到警局的时候，他看到了无数记者，再然后，他被fury停了职。

“不，我不介意。”bucky坐在那里啃咬着一个苹果，眼圈有点黑，这让他看起来像一只生气猫，不过他可没有生气，“你可以告诉他们，我们是恋人，是的，我们是恋人。”  
“那太好了，我……很高兴。”steve有些羞赧，事实上，他并不在乎是否停职，他只在乎bucky愿意和他继续交往。  
“而且，我愿意和你一起站到镜头前。”bucky继续鼓着腮帮子道。  
“不，你不用这样勉强，你知道有些人并不友好。”steve俯下身去亲吻bucky的脸，但bucky立即把嘴凑了过来，他们接吻交换着苹果，然后又忍不住来了一次。  
“决定了，就凭你的大家伙，我也要站到镜头前，告诉所有人的，你是我的了。”事后，当bucky又有力气说话了，他宣布道。

两天后，警察局开了新闻发布会。  
首先他们谴责了写新闻稿的人误导民众以为是两名警察执行任务期间进行私人活动，他们放出了steve在照片之前辛勤工作了二十小时的证据。  
其次，他们表示了警察局的开明立场。  
最后，由两名英俊逼人的男性向广大记者表示了抱歉，当然同时也秀了恩爱，看在他们英俊的脸的份上，至少数量占一大半的女记者——一般这种新闻都是女记者多，都已经表现出了明显的倾向性。  
她们积极提问，更多是为了多拍到这对帅哥的帅脸，最后记者问答的环节，bucky也获得了一次回答机会，提问的女记者显然已经成了他们的粉丝，于是友善地提问道：“你有什么想对大家说的么？”  
Bucky露出了迷人的笑容，这让女记者们暗暗遗憾了他的性向之后又开始庆幸幸好他不属于任何女人。Bucky清了清嗓子——今天早上他还被steve操到几乎说不出话，然后开口道，“我，james bucheman barns，在这里，向我的爱人，steve rogers 求婚。”

 

后面的故事不用细说了，相爱的故事总是相同，即使生活波澜不惊，但是爱情依然可以让生活充满乐趣，如果非要说他们之后遇到了什么烦恼，那大概就是bucky的叫声让他们被投诉过很多次。但很快，这个烦恼也没有了，他们搬到了一处独栋的小别墅里，在那里面有最舒适的大床，最温暖的拥抱，和一对最棒的爱人。

 

fin


End file.
